Talons Aiguilles
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: En cet instant précis, Tony imaginait parfaitement Pepper, les cheveux libres, portant ses escarpins. Rien que ses escarpins.


Tony avait toujours eu un penchant pour les femmes qui portaient des talons aiguilles. Comme à peu près tous les hommes, d'ailleurs. Il fallait reconnaître que les escarpins mettaient forcément en valeur une belle paire de jambes, elle les allongeait, les habillait, les rendait réellement sexy. Il n'y avait, à ses yeux, rien de plus féminin, et c'était le summum de l'élégance.

L'exemple qu'il avait sous les yeux, accessoirement Pepper, suffisait à vérifier cette théorie. La jeune femme aimait les chaussures à talons, et portait ce soir là la paire qu'il avait deviné être sa favorite, tant il la voyait souvent. Elle avait un style vestimentaire assez classique, et ses chaussures l'étaient également. Noires, sans fioritures, avec simplement les semelles de couleur rouge, révélatrices de la marque desdites chaussures.

Confortablement installée sur le canapé, Pepper était occupée à répondre aux mails qu'avait reçu son boss. L'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, un léger pli sur son front indiquait sa concentration.

Les yeux de Tony étaient fixés depuis quelques secondes sur les pieds de la jeune femme, mais ils dévièrent bientôt sur ses chevilles. Il les devinait finement musclées, pas très surprenant sachant que l'un de ses passe-temps favoris était la pratique du yoga. Sa peau semblait aussi douce que de la soie, elle devait très probablement l'hydrater quotidiennement. Il imaginait bien sa main se promener dessus... Pepper était définitivement une femme qui savait s'entretenir, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Bien que son attention était pour le moment portée sur les jambes de son assistante, il avait remarqué le matin que son tailleur, noir, était impeccablement repassé, et qu'aucun cheveu ne dépassait de son chignon. Pourquoi ne les laissait-elle pas libres ? Cela aurait dû figurer dans son contrat avant qu'il ne l'engage. Bien sûr, elle était sublime telle qu'elle était, mais il ne serait pas contre le fait de la voir un peu plus, hum, _sauvage_.

Oui, il la visualisait parfaitement, les cheveux libres, et ses escarpins. Rien que ses escarpins.

Puis son regard s'aventura un peu plus haut, s'attardant sur les genoux de Pepper. Ils étaient beaux, oh ça oui. Il aurait aimé continuer son exploration à la dérobée, mais une jupe bien trop longue (qui n'avait, selon lui, rien à faire là où elle était) lui barrait la route. Dommage. Elle ne laissait apparaître que quelques centimètres de peau, mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Cependant, il semblait destiné à ne pas replonger dans ses fantasmes, car une voix féminine interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite. »

Pepper n'avait même pas levé les yeux de l'ordinateur en prononçant cette phrase qui l'avait fait tout de suite redescendre sur Terre.

« Hein ? » fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire. Ha, pris sur le fait. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Vous étiez en train de me reluquer.

- Vous reluquer ? Jamais je n'oserais. »

Pepper lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Oui, elle le connaissait depuis près de dix ans, et elle savait exactement ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Bon, peut être que la partie des cheveux détachés lui avait échappée. Du moins, il l'espérait. Mais voilà, elle le connaissait tellement qu'il ne pouvait presque plus lui mentir, ce qui le mettait régulièrement dans une situation délicate.

Si, ces cinq dernières minutes, il avait pensé à voix haute, elle aurait probablement rougi, mais aurait su conserver suffisamment de sang-froid pour lui dire qu'il devrait avoir honte d'un tel comportement, et qu'il la fatiguait avec ses avances.

La jeune femme éteignit l'ordinateur, qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle avait un léger mal de crâne, probablement dû au fait d'avoir passé la plus grande partie de la journée devant un écran. Et voilà qu'elle devait une fois de plus faire face à son boss qui avait regardé ses jambes pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. Elle trouvait cela certes flatteur (bien qu'elle ne le lui avouerait jamais), mais quelque peu embarrassant. Ils étaient censés avoir une relation strictement professionnelle, terme qui ne qualifiait en aucune façon les pensées d'Anthony Stark quelques instants auparavant.

« Vous savez, je ne vous reluquais pas, j'admirais juste votre...

- Laissez-moi deviner, ma superbe paire d'escarpins ?

- Eh bien, oui. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, elle ne semblait pas du tout convaincue par ce qu'il venait de dire. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux être honnête. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je regardais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, un peu plus que vos chaussures... Mais sinon, elles restent très belles.

- Vous savez que c'est un peu embarrassant pour moi quand vous faites ça, Tony.

- Pepper, des milliers de femmes... Bon, il est possible que j'exagère un peu. Disons, des centaines de femmes aimeraient que je regarde leurs jambes comme je viens de regarder les vôtres. Vous n'imaginez pas la chance que vous avez d'avoir un patron si attentionné. »

Il avait dit ça en arborant un petit sourire lourd de sous-entendus. _Comme toujours_, pensa Pepper.

Puis elle sourit. Bien qu'embarrassant, c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnaient, il la provoquait, elle réagissait.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier de tant d'intérêt porté à ma personne, c'est bien ça ?

- Je suppose que vous pourriez, en effet... »

Bah tiens, il ne doutait décidément de rien. Tout en conservant son sourire, elle s'empara de son sac.

« Sur ces charmantes paroles dignes d'un gentleman, bonsoir Mr Stark.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Potts. »

Puis elle se leva, et tourna les talons, avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

« Et Tony ?

- Oui ?

- Si vous pouviez également vous abstenir de regarder mes fesses dès que j'ai le dos tourné...

- Je ferai de mon mieux Pepper, promis. »

Cette femme remarquait décidément tout. Et malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de scruter de loin le corps parfait de son assistante. Oui, Tony Stark était quelqu'un qui tenait toujours ses promesses...

Puis il sourit. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle céderait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Héhé, une question de temps, en effet! Tony a raison de ne pas perdre espoir ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS, et je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre avis :D**


End file.
